bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
How to Draw series
How to Draw is a series of informative segments seen the bonus features on the DVDs on an episode of VeggieTales and 3-2-1 Penguins! These segments feature either a concept artist at Big Idea and they teach you how to draw certain characters or objects seen on the show. These segments first appeared as early as 2002 but have stopped appearing on new shows as of 2009. However, some of the older how to draw segments are included as bonus features on some of the more recent compilation releases. List of How to Draw VeggieTales *Frankencelery and the Closet Monsters (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Palmy and the Grapes' Car (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * Lobster and the U.S.S. Applepies (Are You My Neighbor?) * Goliath and Sheep (''Dave and the Giant Pickle'') * Larry in Argentinian Garb and Pirate Larry (Very Silly Songs!) * Fib and the Larry-Mobile (Larry-Boy & the Fib from Outer Space!) * Madame Blueberry and Salesman (Madame Blueberry) * French Peas and Bear (The End of Silliness?) * Larry-Boy and the Larry-Plane (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) * King George and his rubber ducky (King George and the Ducky) * Esther and Haman (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) * Lyle and his boat (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *The Ventrilomatic and the Robot Kids (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) * Little Joe and Charlie Pincher (The Ballad of Little Joe) * Hope and the Mechanical Chickens (An Easter Carol) *Mr. Sly and Snoodle Doo (A Snoodle's Tale) *Petunia Rhubarb and Minnesota Cuke (Sumo of the Opera Sampler) *Apollo Gourd and Maewyn (Sumo of the Opera) *Petunia and Miriam (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Cuke and Gourdon Smithson (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Toto and Leg-O-Lamb (Lord of the Beans) *Sheerluck Holmes and Pancho (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Gideon and Pa Angel (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Moe and Zippy (Moe and the Big Exit) *Bob, Larry, and the Veggie Kids (God Made You Special) *The Tin Man, Darby, Scarecrow and Lion^ (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Elliot, Eloise, Robert the Terrible, and Rock Monster (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) * Paco the Storytelling Mule (Lessons from the Sock Drawer) * Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry, Little Jimmy, and Clark Wayne (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) * Abraham and Boo Boo Bird (''Abe and the Amazing Promise'') * Minnesota Cuke and Julia Rhubarb (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) 3-2-1 Penguins! *Zidgel and the Ship (Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn) *One of the Koala Minions and The Lizard King (The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka) *Midgel and Uncle Blobb (The Amazing Carnival of Complaining) *Michelle Conrad and Kevin (Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt) *Professor Wordsworth and B.I.N.G.(The Doom Funnel Rescue!) **Preston (This can accessed as an Easter Egg after completing the Trivia Questions) *One of the Dart People and Grandmum (Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie!) *Chancellor Gutt and Kevin (Save the Planets!) *One of the Giant Ants (Blast in Space!) Larry-Boy *Larry-Boy and Awful Alvin (LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows) *Alchemist and Mother Pearl (Leggo My Ego!) *Greta Von Gruesome and Junior Asparagus (The Yodelnapper!) *Bok Choy and Vicki Cucumber (The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly) Notes *^ = Blu-Ray release Trivia *In one of the segments, Joe Spadaford drew Veggie caricatures of Katie Locke and Jim Stelluto. *The DVD cover for King George and the Ducky states there was a how-to-draw segment on Junior Asparagus. *The DVD cover and features menu for The Ballad of Little Joe state there was a how-to-draw segment on Mr. McPotiphar. Big Idea Artists * Tom Bancroft * Tod Carter * Luis Contreras * Rob Corley * Greg Hardin * Tim Hodge * Tom Owens * Brian Roberts * Joseph Sapulich * Joe Spadaford * Chuck Vollmer Category:Segments Category:DVD Features